


Santa Claus

by high_on_feels



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_on_feels/pseuds/high_on_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand the 'Santa's gifts under the Christmas tree' tradition, but this is Dean's first real Christmas since he was four, so of course he'll play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus

“I think this is ridiculous, Dean,” Cas mumbled from the bed, looking up when Dean started to get dressed. “We both know there's no-” 

“Oh, stop spoiling the fun,” Dean said and rolled his eyes with a grimace. He grabbed a shirt and threw it at Cas. “Can't you just keep quiet and pretend for a moment?”

Castiel frowned confused but pulled his shirt on quietly. He didn't understand this game the humans had, but Dean enjoyed it, so he’d play along. It was Dean's first real Christmas since he was four, after all.

The angel stood up and hurried to take some sweatpants on when he saw Dean was already leaving the room. 

“Hurry!” Dean called over his shoulder as he went through the hallways until he reached the library. He’d gotten Sam’s permission to move one of the tables to make room for decorations. Neither of them had ever had a big Christmas, so the small space were enough. More than enough. They had a Christmas tree, decorated with white, red and green ball ornaments, ribbons, cones and small glass angels. Complete with a lighted star on top.

There even was light ropes on the bookshelves behind it, placed there by Dean though he knew Sam would protest about it, once he figured he couldn’t get to his books. And Dean couldn’t help but to grin at that thought.

He soon heard footsteps in the hallway and turned around to face the door.

“What the hell is /that/?” Dean exclaimed surprised when Cas walked into the room.

“We’re having Christmas, aren't we?” Cas replied and walked over to Dean. “Isn't this a symbol of Christmas?”

Dean raised his brows as he examined the huge Santa hat on Cas’ head. 

“It is, but… damn, you look ridiculous,” Dean laughed, earning a fond smile from Cas. 

“I believe the word you're looking for is ‘adorable’.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to walk over to the tree. “Yeah, right, whatever. Come on already.”

Cas obeyed and followed Dean to sit down on the red carpet surrounding the huge Christmas tree. Sam and Dean had had a fight with getting that tree into the bunker, but Dean had refused to get anything smaller. “If you have the space, you’re obliged to use it.”

“So how do we do this?” Castiel asked as he crossed his legs to sit more comfortable. For the first time today, Dean looked a little lost.

“Well, uh… We each take the gift with our name on it… Sam’s out with Kevin to get some good food, so they’ll open theirs when they get back.”

“But we’ll only open the gift from Santa, right?” Cas asked casually, and Dean looked a little surprised at him. This was the first time Cas was actually playing along.

“Uh, yeah, from Santa. You’re getting the rest of the gifts tonight. From the rest of us.”

Cas nodded and reached under the Christmas tree. He picked up a small red gift, dusted some pine needles off and handed it to Dean. “This is for you,” he said and smiled, looking under the tree again. “And this must be for me then,” he said and picked up a blue gift. There was a small card, obviously Dean’s handwriting when he used effort on it, but was signed Santa Claus.

This had originally been Kevin’s idea, being the only one who’d actually celebrated a real Christmas before. But it only took 10 minutes before Dean was the one to organize everything. He was way too excited about the idea, than a 37 year old should be. Though Cas found that adorable. 

So ‘Santa’ had left 12 gifts under the Christmas tree this morning, 3 for each. However, Dean and Cas would only open one each while Sam and Kevin were out. It was a small but precious moment for them both to share.

Dean clasped his hands together with a wide, excited grin. “Alright, you first,” he said and tapped a finger against Cas’ gift.

The blue gift paper got carefully removed from the package, so slow Dean almost wanted to step in to remove it himself. But he held back though and watched as Cas finished unwrapping his gift.

Dean bit his lip when Cas picked up the book from the box. The angel’s head gave a slight tilt as he studied it. 

“It seems to be a, um, a cooking book. Y’know, you’ve been into the whole baking thing lately, and I’m not saying your stuff is bad, just giving you some more inspiration,” Dean quickly said, knowing that with Cas, everything had to be directly told to avoid misunderstandings.

When he looked at Cas’ face though, he just saw a bright smile. “This is great, Dean,” he said as he looked through the book. “Look, there’s Christmas treats as well! We could all bake together, you, me, Sam and Kevin.”

It being Christmas morning made it a little late for that in Dean’s head, but he didn’t say anything. Hell, for Cas he’d make roast turkey in the middle of summer.

Cas carefully closed the book and put it down before he looked up at Dean. 

“Santa clearly have a good taste in presents,” Cas said with a glimpse in his eyes before he nudged the red gift closer to Dean. 

“Alright,” he grinned and licked his lips. “It better be a Busty Asian Beauties,” he joked, but obviously didn’t get a laugh from the angel, who clearly didn’t get it. Dean rolled his eyes as a sign for Cas to forget about it, before he began to open the present in front of him.

He did try to be careful with the wrapping, but he was nowhere near as patient as Cas. So the red paper turned into 4 pieces on the floor, and Dean victoriously held up the box. He opened it with eyes shining in excitement, his first present from the guy in front of him. Or Santa, of course. 

When Dean looked inside the box, his smile disappeared and his eyes widened. Cas watched as the younger of them reached into the box, slowly pulling out a carefully folded shirt. 

“You didn’t,” Dean then breathed, his eyes shining with awe. 

“No, I didn’t. Santa did.”

“Oh, shut up…. This is impossible, Cas.”

“Not for an angel of the Lord. Santa must be one.”

“You dork…. How?!”

“Ask Santa.”

“Did you do something illegal?”

Cas laughed at that and shook his head, “No, I didn’t. I believe Santa didn’t either. You can relax, they did it of their own free will.”

Dean looked at the shirt again. “I can’t believe it,” he whispered and stroked his fingers over the fabric. “It’s…. amazing.”

He could already imagine himself in the black Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven, shirt, which was completed with -now, hold your horses- the autographs from every single of the band members. That’s right. Cas had made the literally impossible possible.

“This…. I don’t even know what to say.”

Castiel smiled and leaned closer to Dean. “Well, for a start you could thank your Santa.”

Dean laughed and shook his head as he leaned over to Cas, pressing his lips against the angel’s with a goofy smile. “I love you, Santa.”

That made Cas laugh and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
